yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Seven sacred feathers
By Chief Iron Horse/Adrian Roman The Yellow Feather is the color of the sacred fire that gives life to all. It represents a Warrior decision to begin his journey into life with a noble cause. It is a time for him to reflect back on his life and his accomplishments. He begins to realize that whatever success that he had achieved up until that time, the spiritual essence is missing in his life. The Yellow Feather, the color of the sun represents a new birth and beginning. The Warrior must look to the east and greet the sun and ask the Great Spirit for guidance. It is a time to take charge of his own destiny, to reevaluate and to set new priorities. This new journey will have a profound effect on him and everyone that comes in contact with him. Throughout this new journey the Warrior will acquire knowledge and wisdom so that he can enlighten men along the way. They will come to know that you are a man of honor and integrity. If your heart is good, they will know that they were in the presence of someone who will make a difference. The Orange Feather represents the end of a day's journey at sunset. The Warrior looks to the west as the brilliant yellow sun fades to bright orange. However this journey may have taken days, months or even years. This is a time to reflect and question your new path or if you must take a new direction tomorrow. As the Warrior faces the darkness of night and the impending dreams as he sleeps, perhaps a vision will come. The Dream Catcher will protect him from the forces of evil. Good dreams love the spider-like web. They travel softly across the threads and on through the center slipping into visions of good hunting, success in battle, happy memories and a rich abundant life for the dreamer's family. Bad dreams will be caught in the web and perished with the first light of day, never to bother the dreamer again. If the Warrior's heart was not good, none of this would be possible, and the Great Spirit would look the other way. The Purple Feather represents the Warrior pure blood that flows through his body. It cleanses and purifies the body and keeps him strong and healthy. He understands that his body is a sacred temple and its careful not to over indulge. The Warrior must posses a clear mind, so that he can see straight and make wise decisions. He respects all living creatures of Mother Earth and is careful not to kill for the sake of killing. The taking of life is not taken lightly. The Warrior gives honor to the animal that fills his belly and gives him nourishment. The healthy blood of a Nobel Warrior will give him the strength, not to be greater than his brother, but to fight his greatest enemy, himself. The Blue Feather represents the Warrior as he looks to the Heavens and gives thanks to The Great Spirit. He has the respect and wisdom to acknowledge the greatness of all the Heavens. He is blessed to have the clear blue sky and deep blue waters to drink from. He is honored just to walk the earth this day and looks forward to tomorrow. Each new day gives the Warrior another chance to redeem himself and if necessary reinvent himself. Forever always changing to improve oneself for the better, yet knowing he will eventually run out of time and will fall short of perfection. Little does he know, but he has set the standards for the ones that follow him. If the Warrior's heart is good, he will leave his mark and make the world a better place. He did not just occupy space while he was here. He was a leader. The Green Feather represents the Warrior that walks the forest and stares up at the great trees in wonder. The color of green represents life on Mother Earth. This garden of green will give him many things to sustain his life. It will give him the tools and weapons to make his life easer on earth. It will give him shelter in the harsh winters and cool shade from the hot summer sun. The trees will bare fruit to fill his belly and give his body nourishment. The Warrior will walk in the beauty and respect the thing that the Great Spirit has made. His ears will listen to The Great Spirit voice in the wind. The Brown Feather represents The Mother Earth and all that she gives. We are here but a short time and we must tend and manage it with care. Let us learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock. It is not ours to own or possess. It is Mother Earth who will eventually possess all men. The Warrior has seen many winters and understands that the Mother Earth gives birth each and every day. Mother Earth provides the waters to nourish the trees and greenery that will intern fills the lungs of man with clean healthy air. The true Warrior knows that he himself is of Mother Earth and to desecrate it would bring disgrace upon himself. The Warrior is in the autumn of his life, and knows many things. He has become a teacher of life and without fanfare, will enlighten all who will listen. The Black Feather/Red Tip, is adorned by the warrior after many winters that has matured with age. He has acquired respect, wisdom and an abundance of knowledge. He is not afraid to step into darkness for he has come to know success and victory. He is a leader among the greatest of Warriors. He began his life journey as the young wolf, and now has become the Majestic Eagle. His spirit soars closer to the heavens. Therefore, he is in touch with the Great Spirit. He is at peace with himself. When his life fades, as the fading sunset, his spirit will go the heavens. He will face The Great Spirit without shame. by Chief Iron Horse/Adrian Roman, 4/4 Choctaw The Seven Sacred Feathers & the Movement of Life are an integrate part of the Philosophy to become an Iron Horse Warrior. Tell others about Iron Horse System and its life Principals